<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be lead astray with you by Creatlysse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215771">I'll be lead astray with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatlysse/pseuds/Creatlysse'>Creatlysse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amity Blight Has a Sexuality Crisis, Amity Blight swears a lot, Angst, Asexual Gus Porter, BAMF Willow Park, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Boscha always says the absolute worst thing she could possibly say, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Siblings Edric &amp; Emira Blight, Gus legally cannot curse, HBIC Willow Park, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of gay, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz swears but only in spanish, My First Work in This Fandom, OH RIGHT I FORGOT TO MENTION, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV: you're willow park in this story, Pansexual Willow Park, Rating May Change, Sad Luz Noceda, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Willow Owes Someone Cookies, Willow Park is the fandom, Willow Park swears sometimes, Willow knows about Amity's crush, Willow? more like queen of oversharing with strangers, Wingman Willow Park, YOU CAN TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME IN MY COLD DEAD HANDS, Zombie Apocalypse, but it's okay because everyone loves her regardless, could be gayer, edric and emira being edric and emira, everyone loves gus, everyone loves willow park, for background character and fill-in character reasons, i am not a good person but neither are you, i may be projecting onto luz but you don't need to know that, kind of, luz is the only one that doesn't know they and amity are together, probably a lot more angst, slow start but it gets better i promise, theyre all 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatlysse/pseuds/Creatlysse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been here for one month, Luz," The therapist said, "And none of the therapists have gotten anywhere with you."</p>
<p>"None of your therapists cared enough to stick around and just passed me to the next one," Luz simply said with a huff of her breath, "Maybe if I didn't get passed around I would make progress."</p>
<p>"Are you saying that if you don't get passed around, you'll make progress?" The therapist asked.</p>
<p>"No, that's most definitely not what I'm saying," Luz laid back on her chair.</p>
<p>"Then what are you saying?" The therapist replied.</p>
<p>"That I don't even want to be here at all."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be lead astray with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been here for one month, Luz," The therapist said, "And none of the therapists have gotten anywhere with you."</p>
<p>"None of your therapists cared enough to stick around and just passed me to the next one," Luz simply said with a huff of her breath, "Maybe if I didn't get passed around I would make progress."</p>
<p>"Are you saying that if you don't get passed around, you'll make progress?" The therapist asked.</p>
<p>"No, that's most definitely not what I'm saying," Luz laid back on her chair.</p>
<p>"Then what are you saying?" The therapist replied.</p>
<p>"That I don't even want to be here at all."</p>
<p>The therapist shifted with Luz watching her every move. The room wasn't that big, Luz had that memorized. As well as the whole design of the room. It had striped blue walls, a wooden floor, and three gray couches. Luz came here every single week after being 'rescued' from the outside by one of the ravagers. The ravager had left her mother outside, though. Maybe that's why Luz hadn't made any progress and everyone kept passing her around, because she didn't feel safe without her mother. </p>
<p>The therapist sighed and laid back. Her skin was as dark as coffee and yet her hair was a blonde color. She was wearing a professional outfit, if Luz could even call it that to begin with. A white, perhaps light gray, shirt that was carefully tucked into her dark blue skirt.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Luz said after a few seconds of silence from the both of them.</p>
<p>The therapist wasn't caught off guard, "You haven't asked any of the last therapists for their names, we have it on record."</p>
<p>"I'm asking yours, don't waste the chance I'm finally giving," Luz said, annoyed.</p>
<p>"Lalonde," The therapist said, "Penelope Lalonde."</p>
<p>"Alright Penelope," The therapist winced at hearing her first name, "What do you want to know?"</p>
<p>Penelope looked at her list and raised a paper and flipped it to the back. She got out a pen from her pocket and looked up at Luz.</p>
<p>"How are you finding your stay so far, Luz?" Penelope asked, "Is there anything you'd expect to be different?"</p>
<p>"I'm finding it strange that everyone here acts like there isn't an apocalypse outside," Luz said, looking to the window. The therapist's face changed to more frightened or shocked for a slight moment.</p>
<p>"That's something we don't mention, Luz," Penelope said, "We don't talk about what's going on outside. It may be hurtful of triggering for citizens of The Isle to speak about it."</p>
<p>Luz looked back to the therapist from the window and adjusted her seating placement. She started seating with her legs crossed and not on the ground, "It may be but it can also help people in therapy. How many people do you attend that have lost their friends and family to zombies?"</p>
<p>Penelope cleared her throat loudly, "That's none of your business and don't mention the..."</p>
<p>"The walking dead?" Luz finished the therapist's thought.</p>
<p>"Don't mention them in any way, shape, or form, Luz."</p>
<p>Luz rolled her eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Penelope moved onto the next question.</p>
<p>"Not happy about the apocalypse," Luz said as Penelope's face became annoyed, "My mom is still outside all by herself. I don't know if she's still alive after a month of fending by herself. I also haven't been able to get time to roam around the facilities because I'm practically on lockdown for therapy sessions every day. How many therapists does this facility even have?"</p>
<p>"There's only one last one you haven't tried out aside from me," Penelope said, "Everyone was surprised when even Morgana couldn't get by to you."</p>
<p>"What can I say? I'm one of a kind," Luz laughed for the first time. </p>
<p>Penelope kept on going, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"</p>
<p>Luz kept quiet and shifted again in her seating. Any form but the way she was supposed to.</p>
<p>"Luz, this isn't going to work if I can't learn about your feelings," Penelope said.</p>
<p>Luz still didn't speak. She figured it would be easier not to. Penelope audibly sighed and put her leg over her other one. She readjusted some of her curly hair into a bun, although it looked quite messy.</p>
<p>"You look nice," Luz deflected the question and complimented Penelope,</p>
<p>"Flattery won't get you anywhere. We're not getting out of here until you tell me what is going on inside that head of yours," Penelope said.</p>
<p>"Maybe that's the thing, Penny," Penelope rolled her eyes at the sudden nicknamed, "I don't know what I'm feeling."</p>
<p>"That's what the sessions are for, to help you figure it out," Penelope said.</p>
<p>"It doesn't feel like they are," Luz said, "You all are just trapping me in this room over and over and expect me to speak of something I know absolutely nothing about. I'm only sixteen and this apocalypse split me from my mother and I have no idea if she's even okay."</p>
<p>Penelope didn't speak, Luz saw this as a pass to keep going.</p>
<p>"I could just run away from here," Luz said, "Alone. I'd grab a bat or gun or something and start running away from here and try to find my mom somewhere. At least I wouldn't have to deal with dumb therapy sessions that I don't even need."</p>
<p>Penelope wrote things down on her paper and Luz stood up, almost angrily, and went to the window. </p>
<p>"I just want to see my family again, I want to see my mom. Is that too much to ask?" Luz said, rhetorically, "I was doing more than fine with my mom surviving."</p>
<p>"So, you want to run away?" Penelope asked, "Why alone? Don't you have any friends?" </p>
<p>It almost caught Luz by surprise that Penelope was so calm about her wanting to run away. Even asked her if she wanted to take friends or not. </p>
<p>"Haven't you been hearing me?" Luz asked, "I have not been able to get out anywhere or explore in here with your stupid sessions taking all of my time."</p>
<p>Penelope put her board down but kept the journal she seemed to have been writing on. She urged Luz to get closer to her, so she did. Penelope handed Luz the journal.</p>
<p>"What's this for?" Luz asked.</p>
<p>"You did more than well for someone who hadn't spoken to anyone about their feelings," Penelope said, "So I'm granting you a bit more freedom. Write about your day and opinions on whatever happens to you in this journal. As long as you do that, you can stay out of therapy."</p>
<p>"Seems too suspicious. You gonna keep tabs on me?" Luz asked.</p>
<p>"Not exactly. You seem too wild for us to even try to begin to keep tabs on you. Just write in the journal and you'll stay out. Make friends, enjoy the facility. And hopefully, you won't want to leave soon. You don't have to write in it every single day, just what you think is enough for you."</p>
<p>Luz looked down at the journal in her hands. It had her name written on capitalized letters. 'LUZ NOCEDA'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been several days since that conversation and Luz hadn't really been writing in the journal. Four days, exactly, and she had simple written one entry into the journal containing of three words. '<em>This is stupid.</em>' She didn't actually think they'd leave her alone for so long just because of having the journal. She still hadn't gone to the outside of her apartment, she felt almost contained in there. She wasn't anymore, of course. She had noticed the people that used to prevent her from being alone if she went out of the door had gone away so she didn't have to worry about that any longer. She was keeping herself in there.</p>
<p>She was currently laying on the bed inside the room and wrapped up in a blue blanket provided. She had found it a bit comforting after two weeks of being wrapped in it whenever she was in this forsaken room. She sat up rather than being in her curled-up form, leaving the days to pass by. She figured that if she was to escape, she'd have to get a better layout of the place and find its weaknesses and how she'd be able to escape. </p>
<p>She let go of the blanket and decided to get into the shower. She hadn't showered much over the past few days, simply laying in bed and waiting for the next therapy session. She used to normally shower after the therapy sessions but she'd been missing out on it. She took off her clothes and got into the shower quickly. She didn't need that much time in the shower, but she found the warm water more comforting than the cold general environment of the apartment. She barely took about twenty, maybe thirty, minutes in the shower before she got out and got dressed once more with some of the clothes that had been provided in her closet. She took the apartment key and walked out the door, locking it on her way out. </p>
<p>She passed by a few people going down the stairs. None of the apartment buildings were too tall, they were two floors. She got stuck on the second floor of block D. There was a boy with blond hair that was dyed at its ends having a conversation with another guy, this one a bit shorter and with reddish hair. Luz walked past them and onto the streets. There were no cars, but the streets weren't overflowing with people. She had never the actual mindset to think about this until now, there probably weren't over a thousand people here. Maybe three hundred or four hundred, it wasn't overflowing with people. She had technically already met a small portion of those people, if she counted the therapists she had seen so far. </p>
<p>Walking in the streets, it really just looked like a pre-apocalypse city without cars. There were buildings, stores, markets, everything you could possibly find normally. It looked normal, which angered Luz to a big extent. She had met so many random groups outside of The Isle and they were all fighting for survival, barely getting through with food. It also made Luz wonder how this dome was created with the recognition the apocalypse would've been coming. </p>
<p>It was so incredibly calm, if anything. She told herself it was just the illusion of being safe that made it calm but she couldn't help but feel like it was legitimately true, the fact that people weren't in an illusion. They were all genuinely happy and safe. But it wasn't something Luz would get behind. </p>
<p>Luz finally came to a stop at the end of the street, where it went two ways. Straight ahead was a mall, she figured she'd enter it. She wondered if there was an actual currency around or if everything was just 'if you see it and like it, you can take it!' She sighed and walked in. It wasn't overcrowded with people and it was rather quiet, not that she hadn't grown used to the quiet yet. Still, she kind of missed noise.</p>
<p>Luz came to a stop when she found two girls arguing over something. They both seemed like teenagers, just like her, and Luz sighed. Teen drama didn't even stop after the apocalypse. The two girls seemed to both have dyed hair. One with pink hair and one with a green-blue color with roots growing out. Wow, they really seemed to be going at it. Luz chose not to interfere and paid little to no attention to the conversation, but she did hear so much cursing. How did people manage to slip so many curse words into a single sentence? Leave it to the younger generations to find out how to. </p>
<p>Luz stuck her hands into her pockets and put up the hoodie of her shirt, making her blend more into the place. Actually, now that she noticed it, she was perfectly blended in. She didn't really took attention to it before but some people were wearing very vibrant clothes, making her just seem like a background person. She was quite satisfied with it, actually. No one approached the people who blended in perfectly. </p>
<p>Unless they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and bumped into people. </p>
<p>Luz took a few steps back while hearing the person she bumped into say a small 'ouch!' She looked up to see a girl with dark blue or black hair. She couldn't quite tell which. The girl was wearing big rounded glasses and a green dress practically embroidered with flowers on it. Well, not actual flowers or fake flowers. It was just the design of the dress. The girl's skin was much lighter in contrast to her own skin and the person she was with. A rather short boy with dark skin and dark brown hair, a darker brown than her own. The boy was wearing a white and light blue attire, a shirt and pants. Luz cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Luz said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."</p>
<p>"It's quite okay!" The girl with dark hair laughed, "We weren't really paying much attention either. Gus here was telling me a story about how much he used liked going to the mall with his parents and a little story of how his mom got into a huge accident in the eating area! You see-"</p>
<p>The boy, Gus, bumped the girl's shoulder and looked at her with his eyebrows down, as if to say "stop talking, you're oversharing." Which she was, but Luz didn't really mind much. Truth be told, it was very nice encountering people who weren't gloomy or arguing and actually having a nice time. It was the first conversation, if it could even be called that with Luz only having said one word, that Luz participated in since the therapy sessions. Even then, she didn't engage much, though. </p>
<p>"Willow," Gus said in a voice just a slight tone higher than a whisper.</p>
<p>Willow, the girl's name, laughed awkwardly as she realized she had, in fact, been oversharing to a person she had just received one word from.</p>
<p>"I'm Willow," The girl finally introduced herself, "I haven't seen you around here before. Did the ravagers bring you in? Are you new here?"</p>
<p>Luz nodded, "I am. Technically."</p>
<p>"Technically?" Gus intercepted into the conversation.</p>
<p>"I've been here for roughly a month but this is the first time I've been into-" Luz didn't know how to call this. Town? City? What did everyone else call it? Oh, right, "-The actual Isle."</p>
<p>Willow excitedly clapped her hands and Luz's fingers trembled. She put her hands into a fist and stopped the trembling quickly, as to suppress it. </p>
<p>"You're new! Oh, how exciting! Gus and I have been here since the start of this safe haven. We have gotten used to so many things around here," It was almost like Willow was complaining, "Gus dragged me here to search for new clothes. I would prefer to be in the gardens with my dads, taking care of the plants and making sure everyone gets fed."</p>
<p>Gus raised his hands as he eyed Willow, "That's what you do everyday! You deserve a break!"</p>
<p>"Oh, cry me a river, Gus," Willow jokingly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. </p>
<p>Luz couldn't help but softly smile. So... Normal. Domestic, even. It was so extremely weird seeing it and it gave her hope. </p>
<p>"Oh, right! This is Gus," Willow said and pointed at Gus. He simply waived and Willow almost glared and Gus started giggling.</p>
<p>"Hi," Gus said finally in-between giggles. </p>
<p>Luz had kept quiet and had only said one sentence, arguably, until this point. It almost gave her anxiety to speak or introduce herself. Emphasis on the 'almost,' because she undid her hands from fists and her fingers started trembling, vibrating, again, doing a back-and-forth motion. </p>
<p>"I'm Luz!" She introduced herself, not forcing a smile, "You two are friends, I can assume?"</p>
<p>Willow nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"</p>
<p>"Willow is my best friend," Gus said, his hands hiding behind his back.</p>
<p>"Oh! You should definitely hear about how Gus's mom almost lectured one of the old employees at a mall from the outside because they got her order wrong. Not calling her a Karen but Gus, she's almost definitely a-" Willow said before getting interrupted by Gus.</p>
<p>"Ahahah! I can't hear you! My mom is the best mom ever!" Luz winced at Gus's phrasing, "And she is most definitely not a Karen!"</p>
<p>Willow kept on laughing while Gus was speaking and Luz felt right into place. Even though she wasn't speaking, Willow and Gus were clearly trying to be her friend and attempting to incorporate her into the conversation in some way, shape, or form. It was rather sweet, actually. </p>
<p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gus," Willow said between laughs and then turned to look at Luz, "So, what about you? Are your parents here? My dads did make it, like I said a minute ago! They are both in the garden right now, where I wish I could be. Gus's mom made it but his father... Well, he didn't really live for even the disaster."</p>
<p>Oh, so Gus's dad died before the apocalypse started. That would be nice information to know. Well, not nice, but useful, if anything. Maybe Gus and Luz could be able to bond over not really having fathers and only having a mother remaining, assuming Luz's mom wasn't dead by now. It wasn't a happy thought for Luz. </p>
<p>"My dad is out of the picture and my mom... The ravagers took me in but they didn't take my mom."</p>
<p>Willow looked genuinely hurt for Luz. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Willow said, "You said it's been a month? I'm sure the ravagers will find her if she's still alive!"</p>
<p>If. If she's still alive. That was wise words coming out of Willow's mouth, clever phrasing. Yet, the words hurt Luz. Her mother had to be alive still, right? She had to be. Her mother wouldn't go down, not even with a fight. </p>
<p>Gus cleared his throat, clearing the air a little, "Anyhow, do you might want to join us in our little trip? We could even show you around the Isle if you want us to."</p>
<p>"That'd be incredibly nice but you seriously don't have to do that," Luz said, "I think I'll be alright on my own."</p>
<p>"If that's how you want it to be, you with yourself," Willow said, "But remember, we'll be here if you want us to. Here, give me your arm."</p>
<p>Luz extended her arm slightly confused by the order. Willow got out a pen from her dress pocket (Wow, this girl looked nice and was handy!) and started writing on Luz's arm.</p>
<p>"Here is the gardens' address. If you ever need to find me, I will almost certainly be there," Willow said, "So if there's anything you need or if you have a question or two, don't hesitate to come!"</p>
<p>Willow started walking away with a slight waive from her arm and Gus followed close behind, while they resumed talking. Luz stood there with her arm still extended and then looked down towards it. </p>
<p>'<em>Block 12, street 1</em>'</p>
<p>Willow's handwriting was actually quite pretty. It was very easy to read and it was pretty. Luz chuckled at her own thoughts and lowered her arm, walking away and guiding her own path by herself yet again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gaah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you did!<br/>It's all so tame now, I promise it does get better!<br/>For updates on the chapters, my instagram account is @/witchybienby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>